


tired

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [37]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fell Asleep on the Couch, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #99: Pairing Order: RusAme/AmeRus / Rating: K / Prompt: tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tired

**Author's Note:**

> almost everyone I know has been upset lately so I wrote this as a general present to everyone. I hope your day gets better after reading this

"Alfred, are you awake?" Ivan whispered softly, wanting to be heard but also not wanting to rouse his lover just in case he truly was asleep. Alfred didn't stir, curled up under the blanket Ivan had made them for Christmas two years ago, his xBox controller dangling precariously from his limp hand, the TV screen still on with his game character standing idle in a field. Taking control of it, Ivan saved for his lover and shut the whole system down, cleaning up after Alfred while he slept. The living room now tidied, Ivan returned to the couch and stood over his sweet love, tutting at the childish way Alfred's cheek lay smushed and puffed out on the arm rest, a little trail of sleepy drool just barely escaping from the corner of his open mouth.

Scooping Alfred up into his arms princess style, Ivan kissed his forehead and carried him to bed, his lover mumbling something quiet as he tried to curl up closer to Ivan's warmth, not letting go of him even after Ivan settled him back down into their bed. "My sweet Alyosha…" Ivan cooed gently over him, finger-combing Alfred's soft wheat hair aside before plucking off his glasses. He leaned in kissed Alfred's lips this time, a little bit startled when Alfred suddenly grabbed the back of his head and forced him closer, the kiss instantly deepening.

"You ass," Alfred muttered sleepily when he finally let Ivan pull back. "I was still playing."

"Oh, were you?" Ivan taunted, chuckling up an amused noise from the back of his throat. Alfred sulked and flopped back into bed, staring up at Ivan quietly before frowning when his lover turned away.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Ivan perked, glancing over his shoulder and back at him, Alfred smiling when he got his lover's attention back on him.

"You're not just gonna leave me here alone in bed, are you?"

Smiling widely, Ivan was quick to reassure Alfred he would never leave his sunflower alone, gladly slipping under the sheets with him to hug him close to his chest.


End file.
